duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Duran Wiki
Welcome to the Duran Duran Wikia! About this wiki | Categories | Contents (A-Z) | Discography | Latest tour | Timeline index | Wiki tutorial The Duran Duran Wiki is a place for fans to share what they know and love, to work together to collect everything that is known about Duran Duran. Given time, we can document every concert, every album, every song, every bootleg, every book, and every important person who has ever worked with the band! There is a lot of information scattered on various Duran Duran websites, many of which have become neglected by their owners over time; together, we can gather this information into a living document that all of us can help to maintain. Please help to contribute what you know, and make information and music easier for fans to find! Know of a Duran Duran fansite or community? Add a link to our list of websites. Have live photos, band pics? Upload them and share them here with other fans (remember to select copyright details). Read about song lyrics, album credits, music videos and 2012 events. See fan's artwork, concert ticket stubs, rare posters, album covers, books and magazines. Pages on Andrew Day, Lamya, Dominic Brown, Patty Palazzo, Nick Egan, Ellen von Unwerth, John Swannell, Katy Krassner, Ian Little, Yasmin Le Bon, Malcolm Garrett, B.J. Nelson, Raphael Dejesus, Frank Olinsky, Anna Ross, Simon Willescroft and Stephanie Pistel. We need your help to fill in these missing pages -- click any of these links to start writing the article, and watch it appear on the newest articles list! http://duranduran.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Newpages&feed=rss|charset=UTF-8|short|max=10 Duran duran wikipedia cyn426 photo.jpg|Live photos|link=Category:Concert setlists|linktext=Concert setlists In The Pleasure Groove - Love, Death and Duran Duran wikipedia book amazon john taylor autobiography.jpg|In The Pleasure Groove|link=In the Pleasure Groove: Love, Death and Duran Duran|linktext=new book by John Taylor 1 duran duran discography duranduran music 111.png|Duran Duran discography|link=Duran Duran discography|linktext=Includes band related releases 4 duran duran 2011 duran.jpg|Tour artwork|link=Assorted iMaGes|linktext=by Assorted iMaGes What is your favorite Duran Duran studio album? Duran Duran Rio Seven and the Ragged Tiger Notorious Big Thing Liberty The Wedding Album Thank You Medazzaland Pop Trash Astronaut Red Carpet Massacre All You Need Is Now Duran Duran to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame All You Need Is Now Duran duran wiki discogs discography.jpg DuranDuranT5 020.jpg Slideshow 1002378042 London Olympics Opening(2).jpg DDAtlanticCityTreeCharlotteBday 021.jpg All you need is now album duran duran mp3 1xx.jpg John Taylor 1.jpg Duran Duran Harelbeke - 1981.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 8x.jpg 8723 1227825463047 1451379959 651061 5647437 n.jpg 1 david-lynch-duran-duran-unstaged wiki.jpg Live 1981 duran duran bootleg.jpg kk cd koln duran duran.jpg Girl panic duran duran.jpg Xx new york duran duran.jpg Discogs duran duran discography x.jpg Xx los angeles duran duran.jpg Kk milano rotterdam 87 duran duran.jpg edel rds live italy rome duran duran.png Kk milano phily duran duran.jpg 8723 1227825103038 1451379959 651052 7108229 n.jpg 1988phonecard.jpg Duran DuraN O.png Ticket duran duran seole 듀란 듀란 티켓.JPG 8723 1227825623051 1451379959 651065 4160033 n.jpg 1985phonecard.jpg Pop trash band01.jpg 5 X 5 duran duran.jpg|link=Duran Duran|linktext=5 X 5 Top-13.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 5x.jpg Ticket 2006.10.22 (DURAN DURAN).JPG 1987telephone card jp04.jpg Pop trash warren.jpg Sshot-1 video poster.png Top-14.jpg Ticket duran duran birmingham odeon 11 july 1981.jpg Poster PO DD 1981 025.jpg 1987telephone card jp02.jpg Duran duran rio rio duran.png|Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand|link=Duran Duran|linktext=Rio Video 1982 Top-8.jpg DuranRio.jpg Top-33.jpg Poster duran duran wireless samson.png Auditorio nacional duran duran mexico.jpg Duran Duran - The Wedding Album - Cover duran.jpg Top-36.jpg Aston villa.jpg Poster 4 duran duran 1982.jpg Ticket greece duran duran duran (Θεσσαλονίκη.jpg Vorst nationaal duran duran.jpg Top-15.jpg *Duran Duran *Simon Le Bon *John Taylor *Nick Rhodes *Roger Taylor *Andy Taylor *Warren Cuccurullo *Arcadia *The Power Station *Neurotic Outsiders *Discography *Duran Duran albums *Duran Duran singles *Duran Duran EPs *Bootlegs A Diamond in the Mind''' 8mXKAYpSG0k Rome, Italy July 18, 2012 http://www.duranduran.com/wordpress/feed/|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=3 Duran duran discogs.jpg Academy1993.jpg Kk milano pittsburg duran duran.jpg ElectionDayJune2487-3.JPG Duran duran DISCOGS discography discography.jpg Montreal, QE (USA), Bell Centre duran duran.png Xx mtv new york duran duran.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 4x.jpg SB1.DDjcard.jpg Discogs duran duran discography 3xxx.jpg All_you_need_is_now_album_duran_duran_POster_4.jpg Duran duran aston villa park.jpg 5 planet earth us spro-9636 duran duran.jpeg Poster duran duran big thing duran.png Poster liberty duran duran 1990 cv.jpg Sweet duran duran 4 january 1981 lyceum.jpg 965 TIC’s 2nd Chance Prom DURAN DURAN.jpg Xx SAN DIEGO duran duran.jpg POSTER DURAN DURAN DURAN DURAN.png Arcadia photography by DENIS O'REGAN - enhancements by MRBB - USED WITH PERMISSION OF GETTY IMAGES LICENCED TO MRBB duran duran wiki.png Duranies carnival duran duran DURAN.png Top-36.jpg Duran Duran - The Wedding Album - Cover duran.jpg Duran-Duran-Fanclub-Folder.jpg New romantic japanese poster duran duran.jpg 1987 duran duran book japan the boys came from planet earth 190 pages.jpg Rum runner birmingham flyer duran duran tour 1981 rare.png Duran duran discogS.jpg Duran duran patty palazzo.jpg Kk milano duran duran.jpg Poster 4 duran duran 1982.jpg Ticket greece duran duran duran (Θεσσαλονίκη.jpg 2nd Chance Prom duran duran.jpg Vorst nationaal duran duran.jpg Live in america duran duran vinyl bootleg wikipedia.png|link=Live In America|Live In America Khanada (album) duran duran hammersmith odeon wikipedia bootleg.jpg|link=Khanada (album)|Khanada A Private Jet at Wembley duran duran.jpg|link=A Private Jet at Wembley|A Private Jet at Wembley Arena di Verona wikipedia duran duran.jpg|link=Arena di Verona: 04-06-2005|Arena di Verona Religion01.jpg|link=Religion|Religion Duran Duran – Lost Prophets wikipedia band.jpeg|link=Lost Prophets|Lost Prophets Cov84madison21-03.jpg|link=Sing Blue Madison|Sing Blue Madison 81durantics -15 edited.jpg|link=Decadent Durantics|Decadent Durantics Kokusai Kaikan, Kobe, Japan wikipedia duran duran.jpg|link=Thank You Warren|Thank You Warren Football ground aston villa duran duran concert 1983 edited edited.jpg|link=Football Ground|Football Ground Live at odeon duran.jpg|link=Live At Odeon (picture disc)|Live At Odeon Bbc radio 2 duran duran.jpg|link=BBC Radio 2 Broadcast|BBC Radio 2 Broadcast Cov87finest2.jpg|link=The Finest Hour|The Finest Hour DURAN DURAN De Janeiro lp 1982 Live London 1981.JPG|link=De Janeiro|De Janeiro Strange behaviour 1987 duran duran bootleg album.png|link=Strange Behaviour 87|Strange Behaviour 87 FlagCounter __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse